¿Regalo?
by midochan494
Summary: Los titulares están a punto de graduarse, pero antes todos quieren darle un regalo individual a su pequeño kohai. ¿Qué será el regalo que le espera a Kirihara? ¿Qué tan importante es el joven para todos sus sempais? ACLARO... NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1 Cambio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Takeshi Konomi, este fanfic lo hice basándome en una imagen que modifique en un momento. Espero les guste.

Cambio.

El simple hecho de estar ahí con él le parecía totalmente estúpido, sin embargo que más podía hacer, si había sido el mismo Yukimura quien los había ligado a ser una extraña pareja de dobles. En Rikkaidai Fuzoku existían cosas con las que el equipo lidiaba a menudo, entre ellas el que casi nunca se repitieran las parejas que ya había participado con anterioridad, sin embargo, que acaso su capitán había enloquecido, la respuesta a eso era simple… si.

Flashback.

Se encontraba el equipo de tenis del escuela, todos los titulares estaban presentes, y Yukimura les había reunido para decirles acerca de la nueva formación de dobles en la que entrenarían, sin duda todos, a excepción de él, se encontraban algo nerviosos a lo que pudiera ocurrírsele al capitán del equipo.

― Muy bien las parejas serán las siguientes: tendremos a Marui con Yanagi, Kirihara con Yagyuu, Sanada con Niou, Chakal y yo― dijo Yukimura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, todos quedaron callados ante lo propuesto por su capitán, sabían que nada de lo que dijesen iba a funcionar con él―. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Sin opción todos asintieron con poco entusiasmo.

Fin flashback

Y ahora era así como había tenido que empezar a entrenar dobles con Kirihara Akaya, la persona probablemente más inestable que existe en el equipo, sin duda sería algo muy largo. Jugaría contra Marui y Yanagi, y viendo las posibilidades era casi imposible que él y el joven demon ace del equipo ganasen ese juego, sin embargo no quedaba más que intentarlo.

El partido inicio como cualquiera, sacaba Kirihara, y por cómo iba empezando, Yagyuu ya temía por su seguridad y la de el otro par, inicio con el saque de nudillos, cosa que le dejo perplejo, sin embargo Yanagi la regreso sin ningún problema, en ese momento fue que también comenzó en su juego.

―Laser beam― dijo poniendo su pose perfecta al golpear la pelota y mandarla hacia el otro lado de la cancha.

―15-0 favor Yagyuu/Kirihara

―siiiiiiii! Logramos anotar un punto― grito Kirihara mostrándose muy contento.

― Y será el único― ahora era Yanagi quien de un momento para otro ponía una sonrisa, lo que hizo bajar los ánimos de ambos.

Sin duda lo que dijo Yanagi tenía sentido, ese seria aparentemente el único punto que anotarían, pues por el momento iban 4-0 favor Marui/Yanagi, ahora no había duda, ya sabía por qué era llamado el tensai del equipo, al igual que Yanagi, Marui poseía una habilidad increíble, y eso comenzaba a irritarle demasiado. Kirihara por su parte intentaba contrarrestar al data master del equipo, lo que cabía mencionar, no salía bien, pues Yanagi tenía mucha más inteligencia que el kohai a quien se esforzaba por entrenar.

Fueron de punto en punto hasta que…

―Juego y partido Marui/Yanagi― dijo el referí.

―No es justo, perdimos―ahora era el menor del equipo quien se quejaba de la puntuación final.

―No te quejes Akaya―llamó Marui poniendo su mano derecha sobre el cabello alborotado del pequeño y revolviéndolo, dejando a Kirihara todavía más despeinado―queda claro ahora porqué soy el genio del equipo- finalizo poniendo su típica pose.

Después de esto Yagyuu solo se limito a observar, pero no sin antes pensar en lo ocurrido anteriormente, había perdido, ''¡y qué manera de perder!'' se dijo mentalmente el chico.

Y he aquí porque para Yagyuu eran complicados los cambios que hacia su capitán, pero estaba bien, todos sabían por que Yukimura hacia aquello, menos Kirihara, que sin duda no entendía que Yukimura iba a hacer que todos, sin excepción jugaran con él, para que en el futuro fuera el mejor capitán, y que así le supere por lo menos en algo.

Sin duda serian muy largos los días para los próximos a graduarse, pues hasta el mismo Yagyuu intentaba dejarle algo suyo a su pequeño aprendiz.

Ya no era una sorpresa, definitivamente Kirihara sería un gran capitán, y todos se asegurarían que así fuera.

Continuara...

Espero les guste, y gracias por leer, y no olviden que sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2 La enseñanza de un maestro

La enseñanza de un maestro.

Parecía no entender que ocurría, todos en el club estaban intentando ser distintos, sin duda era algo nuevo, sin embargo no sabía bien que es lo que podría hacer para dejarle, que podría dejarle él a su kohai, pensó mucho tiempo algo, sin embargo nada llegaba a su mente, y nada llegaría en un buen rato.

Yanagi era la clase de persona que no mostraba sus sentimientos en público, sin embargo él mismo quería descubrir que es lo que debía darle. Hasta que por fin llegó, la idea perfecta.

Al día siguiente.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, estaban en las canchas del club a lo que Yanagi comenzó a caminar, parecía buscar algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, dio la vuelta completa y lo encontró, estaba sentado en una de las bancas, sin embargo no parecía tan entusiasta como siempre. El data master se pregunto el porqué de su comportamiento sin embargo no quiso seguir con eso, por lo que opto por hablar con él acerca de lo que había planeado.

― Kirihara, ¿podemos hablar?― Yanagi parecía algo tranquilo, pero por alguna razón estaba nervioso, cosa que ni él mismo entendía, de todos modos continuo ― Akaya, sin duda eres un increíble jugador―. Al escuchar eso, Kirihara observo a su sempai de manera curiosa, nunca se espero que fuese a decirle aquello. Pero continuo callado, sin decir ninguna palabra― sabes, estaba pensando acerca de estos últimos meses en los que hemos estado entrenando duro para ganar el campeonato, y aunque no ganamos creo que nos hemos divertido― dijo, de repente esbozo una sonrisa un tanto melancólica― la verdad nunca pensé en que podría divertirme de esa manera. Kirihara, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?― ante eso, el menor solo asintió con la cabeza, curioso ante lo que le pudiera decir el sempai a quien tanto admiraba― me agrada haberte conocido, tú me has ensenado una gran lección, en realidad espero que continues.

Al decir eso Yanagi solo se levanto del lugar en el que estaba y se marcho, dejando a un MUY confundido Kirihara.

― Que rayos fue eso― se pregunto unos segundos después de que el data master del equipo se marchara―. Me pregunto si…

Al día siguiente.

Kirihara estaba dispuesto a pedir una explicación de lo ocurrido con su sempai, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro de cómo podía pedir esa explicación, así que planeo algo sencillo, ser directo.

― Yanagi-sempai, podemos hablar un minuto― pregunto Kirihara, el data man solo asintió―. Yo solo quería preguntarle acerca de lo que usted menciono el otro día.

Yanagi ladeo un poco la cabeza ante la pregunta, de forma que dio a entender que no deducía a lo que se refería el pequeño kohai del equipo.

― En realidad tengo dos preguntas especificas ¿Por qué menciono una lección,? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada que pudiera ser una lección para usted, de hecho creo que es al revés, y segunda, ¿Qué continúe en qué?

Al escuchar las dudas de Kirihara, a Yanagi le salió una pequeña risita, muy leve pero sorprendente para el menor de los dos.

― Bueno, en realidad… como te lo explico― Yanagi tomo asiento e invito a Akaya a sentarse a un lado, a lo que el menor acepto―. Veras, es fácil, tu me enseñaste varias cosas, por ejemplo a divertirme, a encontrar mis propias debilidades y sobre todo a conocer nuevos amigos― al decir todo eso Yanagi se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se apoderaba de Kirihara decidió continuar hablando― en cuanto a lo que debes continuar… verás me refiero a que continúes como hasta ahora, que seas tu mismo, que no dejes de esforzarte por conseguir lo que quieres. Probablemente cuando nosotros nos graduemos quedaras solo con un montón de jugadores de bajo nivel, sin embargo, recuerda que puedes hacerlo, y que no necesitas para nada el demon mode― al terminar de hablar Yanagi se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar, Kirihara lo observo un momento y decidió hacer lo mismo, fue detrás de su sempai, y ambos se fueron charlando acerca de cosas que parecían irrelevantes, sin embargo Yanagi Renji sabia de ante mano que para Akaya eran momentos muy especiales, solo por eso decidió que también lo serian para él.

Y así el data master le dejo un cachito de emoción al demo ace del equipo. Y con una sonrisa Yanagi termino su pequeña parte.

Continuara...

Notas finales… porque estoy segura que Kirihara será un gran capitán en el futuro, y también estoy segura que todos en el equipo lo quieren mucho, pues es su pequeño kohai.


	3. Chapter 3 El ciclo de la vida

El ciclo de la vida

La vida, si eres Marui Bunta, es realmente perfecta. Excepto claro, cuando se trataba de cuidar a los demás. ¿Quiénes eran los demás?

Fácil, sus dos ''remolinos'' que se hacían llamar sus hermanos; y claro, Kirihara Akaya su Kohai adorado.

Si de algo estaba seguro es que a lo largo de los dos años que llevaba conociendo a Kirihara, este se había convertido en un buen amigo. Marui le tenía aprecio, un cariño casi familiar. El menor le recordaba mucho a sus dos hermanos, lo que no era tan falso. La personalidad de Kirihara le daba gracia, parecía un niño pequeño que buscaba la atención de los adultos (rió un poco ante esto último, pues entiéndase a Sanada, Yanagi y Yukimura como esos adultos), también parecía que esa personalidad hiperactiva y desordenada le venía bien, Marui no tenía ninguna duda en que Kirihara Akaya sería un gran capitán de equipo. Después de todo, las cosas siempre son así. Son el ciclo de la vida.

Durante tres largos años Yukimura fue capitán, el mejor de todos, sin embargo en menos del tiempo previsto se graduarían de secundaria y entrarían a preparatoria. Siendo el menor de todos el único que no iría con ellos, pasaría otro año para que ellos se volvieran a encontrar como equipo. Pero de algo no había duda, Marui Bunta ya sabía bien que regalarle a Kirihara como despedida.

Era perfecto, ya tenía todo listo para que ese día, su pequeño Kohai se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

\- Oye Akaya, alguna vez te has preguntado, cual es el ciclo de la vida- le preguntó esa mañana al menor.

\- Ni idea sempai- respondió con simpleza a lo que el peli rojo sonrió.

\- Bueno te explico- comenzó de manera tranquila- muy pronto nosotros nos graduaremos, ¿cierto?- asintió su acompañante- bueno, pues ahora piensa, cuando nosotros entramos aquí a Rikkai, comenzando un nuevo ciclo de nuestra vida, poco a poco hemos ido avanzando, y tu mi querido Akaya estas justo en el centro de ese ciclo.

Akaya lo miro confundido, no sabía realmente como término hablando de eso con su sempai, pero prefirió seguir con la plática.

\- Sempai, usted pretende decir que todo lo que pasa, es porque es así el ciclo.

\- En realidad es más como… mmm… verás, es como decir, hace tres años Yukimura se convirtió en capitán, ¿cierto? El nos entrenó, y desarrollo nuestras capacidades al máximo, es ese el inicio del ciclo.

Kirihara seguía sin entender por qué su sempai le estaba diciendo aquello tan poco normal.

\- En realidad sempai, pienso que ese sería más bien un desarrollo del ciclo, tome en cuenta que Yukimura-bochou se convirtió en capitán aquí en secundaria, sin embargo el hecho de que el comenzara desde mucho antes, creo que ese es el principio del ciclo de su vida.

\- Error, yo nunca dije que fuera el ciclo de su vida completa, solo dije que era el inicio de un ciclo.

\- ¿Ósea que hay mas ciclos?

\- Correcto. El ciclo del que yo te estoy hablando es el ciclo de Rikkai como equipo, o nosotros en Rikkai siendo un equipo.

\- Entonces sempai ¿Qué es realmente lo que quiere decirme?- preguntó ya un poco desesperado el menor, a lo que Marui se limito a solo sonreír un poco, y de repente, se puso serio.

\- Mira Akaya, Yukimura cumple con una parte del ciclo, nosotros también, Yukimura inicio como capitán y entrenador del equipo, y sabes algo, a nosotros siempre nos agrado la idea de que fuera así. El punto es… muy pronto ese ciclo se terminara para nosotros, y nos abriremos paso a otro mucho más elevado. Lo que significa Akaya que tú todavía estarás dentro, pero sin nosotros.

''Ponte a pensar un poco, durante tus dos años en Rikkai, siempre has sido el menor de los titulares, sin embargo, nosotros ya cumplimos un ciclo de nuestra vida, y tu todavía no''

\- Sempai, ¿me está diciendo que ya no contare con ustedes?- preguntó preocupado Kirihara.

\- No tontito, tu siempre podrás contar con nosotros. A lo que yo me refiero, es que… pronto, nuestro ciclo como sempais se terminara, y tú te convertirás en el sempai más importante del equipo, tendrás que ser capitán Akaya, y deberás ser muy estricto como Yukimura, tendrás que confiar en tus habilidades y en las de tu equipo. En pocas palabras Akaya, tú serás el ideal en el ciclo de la vida de tus kohais. Pues ellos verán en ti, lo que tú ves en Yukimara. ¿Entiendes?

Al terminar de hablar, Marui no espero respuesta y se levantó, dejando a su kohai pensando un poco en las palabras, tratando de razonarlas, hasta que…

\- Hey Akaya, ¿no vienes?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Aunque no lo quisieron admitir, tanto en uno… como en el otro, un gran nudo se formo en sus gargantas, la despedida estaba muy próxima, y eso de cierta manera les dolía a ambos. Sin embargo ellos debían continuar como siempre.

\- Voy sempai- dijo volviendo a sonreír.

\- JACKAL SEMPAI…/JACKAL…- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo- ¿NOS VA/S A INVITAR A COMER?

\- A lo lejos el moreno los miró, sonrió y con la cabeza dio una afirmación.

Jackal sabía que Marui había planeado la charla con el menor, por lo que sabía que su amigo debía de sentir un gran nudo en la garganta por pensar en su futura despedida con Akaya (quien había sido casi como un hermanito más) por lo tanto pensar en invitar bien por esta vez, valdría la pena.

\- Y díganme chicos de que hablaban- interrogó el moreno.

-…

-… de nada sempai- respondió Akaya un poco cabizbajo.

\- Akaya- el mencionado voltio a ver al mayor del equipo- recuerda que pronto serás el capitán, y debes terminar tu ciclo de la mejor manera- dijo de manera tranquila. Al escucharlo el menor siguió caminando, sin embargo se sentía algo triste; mientras que, Marui, detuvo su andar, Jackal lo noto y se acerco a él para preguntar.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Vio una pequeña lágrima caer por el rostro de su compañero de dobles y guardo silencio.

\- Estoy- respiro profundo y- bien- término volviendo a sonreír de nuevo.

Y así, los tres continuaron su andar, sin duda extrañarían muchos esos momentos, por lo que prefirieron aprovecharlo… después de todo, Yukimura pronto dejaría de ser capitán y Akaya pronto tomaría su lugar…

¡O si! Después de todo, ese es el… siempre poco amable… Ciclo de la vida…

Y por raro que sonará, ellos lo anhelaban y lo odiaban al mismo tiempo.


End file.
